


Ain't No Sweater as Sweet as You

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Ferox was cold. This was a fact that everyone knew, as it was hard to deny, looking at the icy peaks of the distant mountain ranges and snow covered fortresses dotting the land.Vaike did not wear shirts. It was impossible to not know this, as he made no secret of it, in fact he flaunted it.These facts did not mix well.
Relationships: Lon'qu/Wyck | Vaike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Ain't No Sweater as Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a rarepair week I lost the mojo to keep up with it, but here it is lmao

Ferox was cold. This was a fact that everyone knew, as it was hard to deny, looking at the icy peaks of the distant mountain ranges and snow covered fortresses dotting the land.

Vaike did not wear shirts. It was impossible to not know this, as he made no secret of it, in fact he flaunted it. 

These facts did not mix well.

“Damn it’s cold!” Vaike said through grit teeth as they sat in the large communal dining hall of the Longfort, hugging his arms close to his body to retain as much body heat as he could. He didn’t even have his light armor to keep him warm, like that would have done much. Lon’qu pinched the bridge of his nose, face scrunched together in an expression that could be read as irritation, exasperation, or both, “If you’re so cold you could wear a shirt. Like a rational human being might choose to do.”

“That’s like tellin’ a bird not to fly!”

Lon’qu sighed the deep sigh of a man who spent much of his time sighing, “Bird’s are not constantly in flight. They have to alight at _some_ point. And _you_ have to concede that you need a damn shirt.”

Clicking his tongue, Vaike turned away in indignance, but could only momentarily suppress his shivering body and clattering teeth. After a moment of silence, he turned back to his partner with a grimace, “Fine, Teach ain’t no fool. Gimme a shirt.”

Standing, Lon’qu leaned over to give Vaike a light tap on the back of the head, more to admonish that harm in any way, “Why did you even chose to come with me, if you hate the cold this much? It’s much warmer in Ylisse.”

“It’s simple!” he replied cheerfully hopping out of his seat to catch up to Lon’qu’s long strides, “‘Cause you’ve got things you need to accomplish here before you can come help me with my dream. It wouldn’t sit right with me if I got what I wanted while just draggin’ you along.”

“If it’s with you, I...” Lon’qu quietly thought aloud before catching himself, ignoring all of Vaike’s questions regarding what he said, marching stalwartly on to his quarters. Once they arrived, the taller man gestured for the other to follow, shutting the door behind them, then heading directly towards his small dresser.

“I don’t know if it will fit you, but you can have a spare shirt of mine.”

“One of yours? You sure?”

Lon’qu turned his head so Vaike could see his raised eyebrow, “Would you like to knit your own sweater, travel three days to the capital market, or wait several weeks until a merchant caravan arrives? If not, you’re taking one of mine. They’re all clean.”

“That ain’t my issue with it,” Vaike muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Lon’qu was a full head taller than him, and he wouldn’t lie, his arms were way thicker than the swordsman’s, who relied far more on being nimble than brute strength. But even more than that...wearing Lon’qu’s shirt....

“Here, this should be warm enough,” he tossed a thick undershirt with long sleeves over to Vaike, who caught it with wide eyes, “I don’t wear it unless it’s unusually harsh, so it might work for you.”

“Ah, thanks...” with uncharacteristic hesitance, he slid it over his head, wiggling it past his bushy head of hair. He pulled the sleeves over his arms, grunting at the light resistance they gave against his biceps, finally getting it on after some struggle. It fit tightly against his body, but ran down farther past is hips than intended, “It’s a ‘lil snug.”

“I, see that.”

They both swallowed thickly, no longer able to meet each other’s gaze.

 _You can see every detail of his muscle even more than when he’s shirtless,_ Lon’qu’s mind raced wildly ahead of where he would like it, desiring to pull the shirt right off him despite having just given it to him.

 _It smells like him, and he’s givin’ me the eyes,_ Vaike felt both pride and embarrassment in equal measure, which was an accomplishment given how little shame he felt on a daily basis.

“We should-”

“Let’s-”

Silence again. Cheeks heating to a degree that could melt even the coldest Feroxi ice, Lon’qu mumbled something that was muffled against his hand, which has come to rest against his mouth in an instinctual response.

Vaike bit his lip, feeling a flush come over him as well, made worse by the unfamiliar layer of warmth on his skin, “I couldn’t hear ‘ya.”

“If you need to keep warm,” he bit his lip, before releasing a shuddered breath he had been holding in, “I’ve heard that body heat is. Good for that. Keeping warm.”

“Are you suggestin’ we,” eyebrows shooting to the ceiling, Vaike failed to reign in the excitement in his voice, “That we cuddle?”

No words, just a simple, curt nod.

Teach needed no more encouragement than that. He barreled forward with three long steps to close the distance between them and wrap his arms around Lon’qu’s waist, squeezing as tightly as he could manage with the constraint of the fabric. Pausing for a moment to gather his strength, Lon’qu shakily placed a hand on Vaike’s shoulder, before boldly embracing him back. 

They reveled in each other’s warmth for a moment, nothing needing to be said. That was how they shared most of their affection, in shared, secret moments like this. Vaike insisted that they wait until they get married back in his village to be more open, and Lon’qu gladly took the offered time to emotionally and mentally prepare himself. Neither man would deny, however, that they didn’t enjoy just holding each other from time to time.

“I love ‘ya, Lon’qu,” Vaike said into his chest, and Lon’qu’s rapidly beating heart answered before he even got the chance to, “I...love you..too...”

“I think if we can do this whenever, I won’t even _need_ a shirt!”

“You’re still wearing a shirt.”

All Vaike’s pout earned him was a kiss upon it, and he couldn’t really say he minded.•

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
